Memoria
by Gissbella De Salvatore
Summary: TH/UA. Él decía: la memoria es traicionera. Y tenía razón. Cada uno recuerda lo mismo pero de una manera diferente. Los momentos, las imágenes, las palabras. Todo eso queda en la memoria. Y así vamos construyendo nuestra historia. Esta es la mía; la historia que yo elegí recordar. Con la memoria y el corazón. Steferine. Delena. Klaroline. Mini-fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: **_los personajes son propiedad de L. J. Smith y CW. Sólo la trama es mía._

.

.

_**Memoria**_

.

.

***-1-***

.

.

.

Él decía: la memoria es traicionera. Y tenía razón. Cada uno recuerda lo mismo pero de una manera diferente. Los momentos, las imágenes, las palabras. Todo eso queda en la memoria. Y así vamos construyendo nuestra historia. Esta es la mía; la historia que yo elegí recordar. Con la memoria y el corazón.

.

.

.

Mi historia comienza ―como todas las demás― con un suceso. No fue algo extraordinario, maravilloso ni mucho menos mágico. Sino que todo comenzó cuando él pisó suelo norteamericano en el aeropuerto de New Orleans una mañana de mucho frío. El día estaba nublado y ventoso pero luego de salir del aeropuerto arrastrando su maleta y tomar un taxi, Stefan Salvatore pudo apreciar la belleza de la legendaria ciudad.

Él ya había visitado Norteamérica en ocasiones anteriores pero nunca había gozado de la belleza que la ciudad de New Orleans ofrecía a sus turistas. Aunque, pensándolo detenidamente, él antes tampoco había tenido el propósito que acarreaba sobre sus hombros aquella misma mañana.

Luego de media hora de viaje se detuvieron frente a un gran edificio. Él ya había hecho la tarea y desde su hogar en Italia había hablado con la dueña de aquella pensión para arreglar su estadía. Ella había dicho que lo estaría esperando allí.

Y así lo estaba haciendo.

Luego de bajar su equipaje del maletero y pagar el taxi, Stefan tocó el timbre de la gran casa. Era de aspecto colonial y la influencia española y francesa se veía a plena vista. La gran puerta se abrió revelando a una mujer mayor de estructura delicada, cabellos canos y mirada amable.

―Buenos días. Mi nombre es Stefan Salvatore y estoy buscando a la señora Flowers.

―Oh, sí. Estaba esperándote, cariño. Pasa, pasa que hace frío afuera.

Le dio paso hacia un vestíbulo muy limpio, sobrio y con calefacción. A plena vista se apreciaba una escalera de madera que llevaba a la primera planta. Y esa fue la que la señora Flowers tomó.

―Sígueme, por favor.

La siguió hasta el primer piso y doblaron a la derecha en el pasillo hasta llegar hasta la anteúltima puerta del lado izquierdo. La señora la abrió y lo dejó entrar.

―El dormitorio consta con tu baño propio. La limpieza son los lunes, miércoles y viernes. Puedes tomar las comidas del día aquí si así lo deseas. La sala está equipada con internet, teléfono y cable por satélite. También tienes a disposición la biblioteca, la cual para mi tristeza siempre se encuentra vacía. Los jóvenes de hoy en día ―sacudió la cabeza con pesar y Stefan sonrió―. De cualquier manera, si necesitas algo sólo házmelo saber, ¿sí?

―No se preocupe ―sonrió él.

―Muy bien. Te dejaré para que te acomodes, cariño. Descansa un poco, te vez algo pálido ―salió y cerró la puerta con suavidad detrás de ella. Stefan cerró los ojos y suspiró mientras depositaba su maleta a los pies de su cama. Él se sentía cansado, no podía negarlo. Pero tampoco quería dormir. Luego de guardar su ropa y cambiarse por algo más cómodo buscó la guía de calles de la ciudad, tomó su móvil e hizo una llamada. Esperó hasta que alguien atendiera desde el otro lado de la línea.

―_¿Diga?_

―¿Harper?

―_Señor Stefan. ¿Ha llegado sin problemas?_

―Sí, sí. No debes preocuparte. ¿Podrías decirme cuál es la dirección otra vez?

.

.

.

Aquella mañana en el _Bywater Hospital _era tan ocupada y rápida como todas las demás. Los pacientes llegaban y los médicos y especialistas trabajaban sin cesar. Todos menos una que había pasado allí toda la noche.

―Bonnie, hazme el favor de llamar a los familiares de la paciente Emily Hawthorne. Diles que ya se encuentra dada de alta y que los esperamos para que vengan a recogerla dentro de las próximas veinticuatro horas.

―Por supuesto, Elena.

La joven residente sonrió y apoyó su portapapeles en la pequeña mesa para firmar al pie de la hoja.

―Elena ―la llamó Bonnie y la muchacha levantó la cabeza―. Tu turno ya terminó. Vete a casa, cariño.

Elena había elegido seguir los pasos de su padre en la medicina pero ella había elegido ser la salvadora de los más débiles. Una pediatra. En mi memoria, cada vez que yo he estado enferma siempre se me vienen a la mente dos recuerdos: el rostro amable de Elena mientras me examinaba y la expresión preocupada de mi madre mientras tomaba mi mano. Luego, Elena me daría una paleta por ser una buena niña.

Quizás por eso siempre me habían gustado las visitas de Elena…

En ese momento Elena sonrió con un poco de tristeza y asintió sin decir nada. Mientras se despedía de Bonnie y se dirigía a cambiarse el mono del trabajo por su ropa habitual, Elena Gilbert pensaba que aquel era el peor día del año. Media hora más tarde había firmado su salida y se encontraba en su auto mientras manejaba hacia su departamento. Pensó en llamar a Jeremy luego pero decidió contra aquello. Su hermano menor no apreciaba el recordatorio de aquel día y de alguna manera Elena sabía que él aún la culpaba por la muerte de sus padres.

Suspiró.

Claro que Jeremy lo hacía. Porque ella misma sabía que era la culpable de la muerte de sus padres. Nadie necesitaba recordárselo.

Elena siempre había sido una hija cariñosa, una hermana ejemplar y una amiga divertida. Pero en sus años de adolescencia ella había sido tan desobediente como para escaparse a aquella fiesta a la que su padre le había prohibido asistir. Y luego de algunas cervezas de más y una tonta discusión con su antiguo novio Matt, ella había llamado a Grayson para que fuera a buscarla. En el trayecto a casa mientras cruzaban el puente Wikery, la discusión entre padres e hija había sido tan fuerte que su padre perdió el control del automóvil y éste se salió del carril chocando contra el costado y cayendo al río.

Incluso después de tantos años, Elena aun se despertaba con la sensación de estar ahogándose.

Esa noche Elena Gilbert había arruinado no solo su propia vida, sino también la de los demás miembros de su pequeña familia.

Luego del funeral y de que el tiempo pasara, Elena no volvió a ser la misma de antes. Por sus tontos caprichos sus padres habían muerto, Jeremy había comenzado a consumir drogas y su tía Jenna se vio obligada a volver a Mystic Falls para cuidar de sus dos sobrinos menores de edad. Al principio todo fue difícil e incómodo pero durante el último año de Elena en el Instituto, Jenna se casó con Alaric Saltzman, quien un año antes había comenzado a ejercer como profesor de historia en el Instituto de Mystic Falls. Jeremy consiguió una figura paterna a la cual mirar en alto, que lo ayudó a superar su adicción y del que se encariñó. Con Alaric y Jenna, Jeremy volvió a tener una familia. Pero Elena siempre se había sentido una extraña en su pequeña y nueva familia. Una familia a la que ya no sentía que pertenecía. Entonces ella entró en la universidad de Whitmore y se mudó al campus, poniendo tanto espacio entre ella y Mystic Falls como pudo. Visitaba a su hermano y a sus tíos algunos días al año, cuando se sentía con fuerzas para enfrentarlos.

Cuando Elena llegó a su departamento tomó una ducha caliente, se vistió con su pijama y se fue a la cama con la esperanza de dormir y no despertarse más. Pero dos horas después el timbre sonó. Elena gimió y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada. Si no se movía de seguro quien quiera que fuera se iría.

Aunque conociéndose ya sabía que no tendría tanta suerte.

Las llaves giraron en el interior de la cerradura y un hombre alto y guapo entró. Sus ojos eran de un color azul profundo y su cabello lacio y negro como la noche. Miró a su alrededor y encendió las luces mientras se dirigía al dormitorio.

―Arriba, dormilona.

―Vete, Damon. Quiero dormir.

Damon no se fue sino que se acostó a su lado y acarició el lacio y suave cabello de Elena.

―Ambos sabemos que no tienes sueño. Tú no duermes cuando hay luz aunque te estés cayendo a pedazos, Elena. Así que mueve tu trasero de la cama y vamos a desayunar.

Elena abrió los ojos y lo fulminó con la mirada. Él sólo le sonrió con aquella sonrisa suya que hacía que ella se derritiera por adentro. La besó en los labios y ella le respondió. Si bien Damon no era un novio caballeroso, sí era uno tierno.

―Vamos, arriba.

Prácticamente la arrastró fuera de la cama y la sentó en uno de los taburetes de la mesada de la pequeña cocina. Ella lo observó cocinar el desayuno sin decir ni una palabra. Había conocido a Damon en un bar, una noche en la que ella y sus amigas Caroline Forbes y Bonnie Bennett habían salido a festejar el nuevo trabajo de Caroline. Habían estado sentadas en una de las mesas cuando Elena se había sentido observada. Había levantado la mirada y se había encontrado con los ojos más azules que jamás había visto. No le habló aquella noche porque ella era Elena Gilbert y ella no hablaba con extraños. Pero volvió las dos semanas siguientes y él estuvo allí todo el tiempo. Una noche ella decidió que no se comportaría como siempre y esa misma noche ambos entraron a su departamento mientras se besaban y desnudaban.

Desde esa noche no volvieron a separarse.

Damon depositó un plato enfrente de ella y la sacó de sus pensamientos

―¿En qué piensas?

Elena sonrió.

―En la noche en que nos conocimos.

Una sonrisa pícara se curvó en la boca de Damon.

―Jamás me había dado tanto gusto _conocer_ a alguien.

Elena rió con suavidad y hubo un momento de cómodo silencio en el que ella probó los panqueques, que por cierto eran sus favoritos. También los míos. Lo sintió observarla y lo miró, enarcando una ceja.

Damon suspiró.

―Creo que deberías llamar a tu hermano ―Elena soltó el cubierto en la mesa y la comida le supo a ceniza en la boca. Negó con la cabeza antes de tomar un sorbo de café―. Elena…

―No quiero hablar de ello.

―Estás siendo infantil.

―Háblame de tu familia, entonces ―Damon no dijo nada y ambos se sostuvieron la mirada. Él la apartó. Elena esbozó una sonrisa triste y apartó el plato―. No tienes derecho a decirme esas cosas cuando tú mismo no dices nada.

―No hay nada qué decir.

―Sí, claro. Eso es lo que yo digo siempre cuando me preguntan cómo es la familia de mi novio. _No hay nada qué decir_. Cuando me preguntan cómo son mis suegros o mis cuñadas. ¿Tengo sobrinos? No lo sé. ¿Por qué? ¡_Porque no hay nada qué decir_!

―Está bien ―Damon se levantó y tomó sus llaves―. Cuando te calmes, llámame.

―Vuelve aquí, Damon. ¡No puedes huir cada vez que…!

Pero la puerta de la entrada ya se cerraba con un sonido fuerte. Elena suspiró y enterró su rostro entre sus manos.

.

.

.

En una cafetería que se encontraba casi en el otro extremo de la ciudad, una muchacha esperaba por su amado. Su corazón palpitaba fuerte en su pecho y las manos le sudaban. No parecía ser consciente de las miradas de admiración que levantaba; su mirada se encontraba clavada en la puerta hasta que él apareció.

Elijah Mikaelson había sido la razón de su vida durante los últimos dos años. Se habían conocido en Bulgaria, durante la estadía de la familia Mikaelson en la mansión Petrova. Los Mikaelson y los Petrova habían acordado casar a sus hijos mayores para asegurar sus fortunas y aumentar su poder. Como hijos mayores, Elijah había sido el prometido de Tatia Petrova. Pero en su estadía, el encanto de Katerina Petrova lo había enamorado en cuestión de horas. Había sido amor a primera vista para ambos. Justo como el de un cuento… hasta que se descubrió que Tatia había estado engañando a Elijah con su hermano menor, Niklaus. Y que Elijah había estado engañando a Tatia con su pequeña hermana, Katerina. Los Petrova quisieron desheredar a ambas hijas pero no querían quedarse sin linaje así que injustamente y, siendo los padres sin amor que siempre habían sido, no vieron nada malo en desterrar a su hija menor; aquella que había traído vergüenza a la familia por su comportamiento escandaloso para su corta edad de diecisiete años.

A espaldas de todos, Elijah había sacado a Katerina de Bulgaria y se la había llevado a New Orleans donde le había rentado un departamento para que viviera allí y ambos habían seguido con su romance.

Por su parte, Niklaus se había ido del seno familiar a pesar de las súplicas de su hermana Rebekah y ninguno de ellos había sabido nada de él desde aquel entonces. No era secreto el desprecio de Mikael por su hijastro así que los demás hermanos no pudieron hacer nada para ayudar a su hermano. Y si lo hubieran hecho tampoco lo hubieran podido encontrar porque a pesar de ser un bastardo, él sabía esconder sus pasos como un verdadero Mikaelson.

Dos años habían pasado desde aquello y a Katerina aún le brillaban los ojos cuando miraba a Elijah. Como en aquel momento. Él la localizó en la esquina de la cafetería y se encaminó hacia ella sin rastro de emoción en el rostro. A Katerina se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Últimamente aquella expresión visitaba mucho el rostro de Elijah.

―Katerina ―dijo él en cuanto se sentó.

―Buen día, mi amor ―sonrió ella. Se inclinó para besarlo pero él se alejó. Katerina frunció el seño y volvió a su asiento. Se acomodó un rizo detrás de la oreja y le sonrió débilmente―. ¿Cómo estás?

―Bien ―suspiró él―. Ne… necesitamos hablar ―titubeó y ella parpadeó porque no era propio de Elijah Mikaelson titubear.

―Sí ―asintió ella con una nueva sonrisa en el rostro―. Necesitamos hablar.

Él la observó durante unos momentos. Había una nueva luz en ella que la hacía ver aún más hermosa que la primera vez que la había conocido. Casi tuvo que cerrar los ojos ante su cegadora belleza. Dolía sólo verla. Recordó aquella noche en la que se había entregado a él por primera vez. Él había sido su primer hombre y el último hasta ese momento. Elijah no quiso pensar en lo que sucedería luego, no quiso imaginarla en los brazos de otro hombre. Pero si bien a él le dolía lo que sucedería, estaba seguro de que era lo mejor para todos.

―¿Elijah? ―lo llamó ella, sacándolo de sus atormentados pensamientos. Él sacudió la cabeza con suavidad y la señaló con la mano.

―Tú primero.

―No. Tú primero ―sonrió ella.

Un momento de silencio.

―No sé cómo decir esto de una manera fácil ―murmuró. Respiró con profundidad y se armó de valor para mirarla a aquellos ojos cálidos―. Me casaré, Katerina.

Otro momento de silencio.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó ella con suavidad. Luego rió― ¿has perdido la cabeza? ¿de qué hablas, 'Lijah? ―intentó tomar sus manos pero él las apartó.

―En seis meses me casaré, Katerina. La boda ya está siendo planeada.

La sonrisa de la muchacha desapareció cuando vio que él hablaba en serio. Negó con la cabeza.

―No puede ser ―murmuró―. Estás mintiendo.

―No, no lo estoy ―suspiró―. Katerina, lo nuestro fue lindo mientras duró. Pero ya no más. Lo siento.

―¿Fue… _lindo_?

Elijah apartó la mirada sin poder sostenérsela. Se levantó y lo último que se le ocurrió decir al amor de su vida fue:

―Lo siento.

Se fue sin mirar atrás. Sin ver el rostro surcado de lágrimas de la muchacha ni tampoco la mano que se apoyaba protectoramente sobre el vientre en el que en esos momentos estaba creciendo yo.


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**Declaimer: **_los personajes son propiedad de L. J. Smith y CW. Sólo la trama es mía._

.

.

_**Memoria**_

.

.

***-2-***

.

.

.

Aquel día sería un día de redenciones y perdón. Aunque… la última parte no funcionó como él lo esperaba.

Stefan observó el reloj que había en su mesita de noche. 5:45 AM. Suspiró y volvió a cerrar los ojos. A su memoria vinieron imágenes que no deseaba recordar. Pero cuando una persona cometía errores era difícil escapar de las consecuencias. Stefan siempre había sido un buen muchacho. Le gustaba mucho estudiar y complacer a su padre. Su héroe era su hermano mayor aunque sólo lo fuera por dos años. Pero todo terminó cuando ella llegó…

Sacudió la cabeza y miró hacia la pared a su derecha. Durante toda la madrugada la persona que habitaba la habitación de al lado había estado escuchando música de la década de los veinte en un volumen moderado pero que en el silencio de la noche llegaba a los oídos de Stefan. A él no le importaba. Hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba de la música y él se había prometido disfrutar.

Cuando dieron las siete, Stefan bajó a desayunar un típico desayuno estadounidense hecho por la señora Flowers.

Cuando salió del lugar ya se encontraba lloviznando. Habían sido unos días lluviosos aquellos últimos pero eso no detuvo a Stefan. Tomó un taxi y le dio la dirección al conductor. En quince minutos estuvo de pie frente al edificio. Miró hacia arriba y respiró profundamente antes de entrar.

Le temblaban las piernas y le sudaban las manos pero se dijo que si había sido hombre para destruir aquello que era tan preciado para él, entonces tendría que ser hombre también para arreglarlo.

Así que cuando llegó a la puerta, llamó sin pensarlo dos veces. Unos segundos después la puerta se abrió para revelar a una muchacha castaña con el cabello lacio y largo.

―¿Se le ofrece algo? ―preguntó ella amablemente.

―Sí. Estoy buscando a Damon Salvatore.

―Oh ―la muchacha frunció el seño―. Damon no se encuentra aquí en este momento pero volverá en unos minutos ―extendió su mano―. Elena Gilbert.

Stefan sonrió y sacudió su mano con suavidad.

―Stefan Salvatore.

La expresión de la muchacha cambió de una de amabilidad a una de sorpresa.

―Tú eres…

―Hermano de Damon.

―Oh ―pestañó―. Ven, entra mientras lo esperas ―le abrió la puerta y él entró mientras observaba a su alrededor―. ¿Puedo ofrecerte un café o…?

―Un café está bien, gracias.

Elena se marchó hacia la cocina mientras se sentía como si estuviera en una nube. El hermano de Damon se encontraba allí en la sala. Respiró profundo mientras encendía la cafetera.

Ella había venido temprano luego del turno en el hospital para disculparse por su comportamiento. No era que lo sintiera pero sabía que Damon no daría marcha atrás y ella no quería que peleasen. Era injusto pero así era Damon y aún con todos los defectos, Elena lo amaba.

Volvió a la sala y sonrió.

―En unos minutos estará.

―Muchas gracias.

Elena se sentó enfrente de él y puso las manos sobre sus muslos, sin saber qué hacer. Le sonrió débilmente.

―Entonces… ¿cuántos años tienes, Stefan?

.

.

.

Caroline era una mujer fuerte.

Luego de ser abandonada por su padre y de que su madre eligiera su trabajo antes que a ella, Caroline pensaba que era lo bastante fuerte como para enfrentarse a cualquier cosa.

Resultó que estaba algo equivocada.

Cuando vio a su novio de cinco años, Tyler Lookwood, en la cama que ambos compartían en el departamento con otra mujer, no fue algo bonito. Se quedó observándolos por unos momentos de morboso shock, sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Ella había salido temprano del trabajo ya que no se sentía bien y planeaba llegar al departamento y acostarse para descansar un momento. O siendo el caso de que su perfecto novio estuviera allí, había planeado acurrucarse con él.

Resultó que su perfecto novio sí estaba allí pero ya se encontraba haciéndolo con alguien más.

De alguna manera Tyler se dio cuenta de su presencia y se levantó como si la mujer debajo de él lo hubiera quemado.

―¡Caroline! ―se encontraba de pie y desnudo junto a la cama, sus ojos estaban enormes de la sorpresa―. No es lo que parece. Te lo juro.

Caroline lo miró con expresión incrédula y de repente la furia estalló en su pecho.

―_¿No es lo que parece? _―repitió ella con la respiración laboriosa por la ira―. ¡¿De verdad es _eso_ lo que dirás, _imbécil_?!

―Care…

Caroline miró hacia la cama, donde la mujer de cabellos oscuros intentaba tapar su desnudez con las sábanas. Las sábanas de seda rojas que _Caroline_ había comprado hacía dos semanas.

―¡¿Qué haces aun ahí, zorra?! ―vociferó mientras se acercaba a la mujer y la tomaba del codo para jalarla fuera de la cama. Ella tropezó y cayó en el suelo con el trasero al aire.

―Caroline, espera…

―¡Lárgate, Tyler! ―chilló ella mientras lo empujaba cuando quiso sacarla de encima de la otra mujer. Él logró tomarla por los brazos mientras la otra mujer se levantaba.

―¡Vete, Hayley!

Caroline echó la cabeza hacia atrás y sintió el dolor cuando ésta chocó fuertemente con alguna parte del rostro de Tyler. Tyler emitió un sonido de dolor estrangulado y la soltó. Caroline se arrojó hacia Hayley cuando ésta intentaba tomar su ropa de entre las sábanas revueltas.

―¡Suéltame! ―chilló Hayley cuando Caroline le arrancó las ropas de las manos y las arrojó al otro lado del dormitorio.

―¿Para qué? ―preguntó Caroline mientras la zamarreaba por el pasillo―. Si eres lo suficientemente zorra como para acostarte con Tyler ―Hayley se zafó e intentó golpearla para sacársela de encima pero Caroline ―mucha más rápida― desvió el golpe y la abofeteó para luego tomarla por el cabello con toda la fuerza que tenia y llevarla hacia la puerta―… entonces serás lo suficientemente zorra como para volver desnuda a tu casa ―abrió la puerta y la empujó hacia afuera antes de cerrar la puerta en su nariz.

Caroline respiró con profundidad mientras escuchaba los golpes y gritos de la tal Hayley del otro lado.

―Care…

Caroline se dio vuelta y vio que él ya se había puesto un pantalón aunque su pecho aun se encontraba desnudo.

―No me llames así ―siseó. Tyler tuvo la desfachatez de suspirar, como si estuviera hablando con una niña de cinco años―. Lárgate, Tyler Lookwood. No quiero volver a verte.

―Caroline…

Caroline se apresuró hacia la cocina y tomó una cuchilla antes de volver y levantar el arma ente sus ojos.

―Wow. Caroline ―Tyler levantó los brazos en señal de paz―, creo que estás exagerando un po…

―¡Lárgate! ―chilló Caroline al tope de sus pulmones. Se abalanzó hacia Tyler con la mano temblando. Ambos sabían que ella no se atrevería a herirlo pero él se alejó de todas formas y cruzó la puerta hacia el exterior antes de que ella la cerrara y trabara la llave en la cerradura. Escuchó los pasos que se alejaban, no sólo los de él, sino también los de ella.

Y en ese momento soltó el cuchillo y la fuerte Caroline Forbes se echó a llorar mientras caía al suelo sin fuerza.

.

.

.

Damon abrió la puerta y se congeló en la entrada.

Allí en la sala, sentado y bebiendo café con Elena, se encontraba su hermano.

Damon parpadeó y su cuerpo se enfrió cuando la visión de Stefan no desapareció. Él de verdad estaba allí. Con Elena.

Él no se dio cuenta pero debió hacer algún sonido porque ambos ocupantes de la sala se voltearan a verlo. Elena se levantó rápidamente pero Stefan tomó aire antes de hacerlo.

Ambos hermanos se observaron mutuamente.

Damon observó cómo su hermano había crecido. El siempre gentil adolescente se había convertido en un hombre guapo y con presencia. Stefan, a diferencia de él, había heredado todos los rasgos de su difunta madre, incluso el color del cabello y los ojos. La última vez que lo había visto él…

Damon no se acordaba. No _quería_ acordarse de la última vez que se habían visto.

Pero habían pasado muchos años desde aquel día y Damon pudo sentir cómo los oscuros sentimientos volvían a él.

Cuando cerró la puerta ésta resonó dentro del departamento, haciendo estremecer a Elena.

―Damon, tu…

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó Damon, interrumpiendo a lo que fuera que su novia había comenzado a decir. Pero en ese momento no tuvo cabeza para pensar en ella.

_Stefan_ se encontraba en frente de él.

―Damon ―dijo su hermano con voz serena―. Necesito hablar contigo.

Damon rió. No era un sonido agradable.

―¿Necesitas hablar conmigo? ―preguntó con una sonrisa irónica―. Miren nada más. El gran y perfecto Stefan Salvatore _necesita_ algo de Damon Salvatore. Lo que son las vueltas de la vida, ¿verdad?

―Damon ―suspiró Stefan, mientras escondía sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. No se sentía cómodo allí bajo la mirada fulminante de Damon. Mucho menos con Elena allí. La mujer parecía agradable y Stefan no quería hacerle pasar un mal momento―, quisiera hablar contigo.

―Pues yo no quiero hablar contigo ―replicó Damon con voz helada―. Así que será mejor que te vayas, _hermanito_.

―Damon, por favor.

―No oigo tus pasos alejándose.

Stefan se volvió a la muchacha.

―Elena, ¿por favor podrías dejarnos a solas?

―Cla…

―Tú te quedas ahí, Elena ―ordenó Damon. Se acercó hasta quedar enfrente de su hermano menor. Ambos se miraron a los ojos―. Él ya se va.

―Damon…

―¿No tienes una esposa con la cual volver?

Los ojos de Stefan brillaron de una manera rara.

―No.

―¿Por qué?¿qué sucedió? ―preguntó Damon con una sonrisa en los labios―. Si mal no recuerdo, lo último que escuché fue que tú y tu querida esposa esperaban un hijo. ¿Qué pasó? ¿es que ella se dio cuenta de que había un mejor partido al rededor?

Stefan irguió la cabeza y miró a su hermano con una sonrisa agria.

―No, Damon. Lo que sucedió fue que mi hijo y su madre murieron en el parto ―bajó la mirada ante la mirada incrédula de Damon. Tragó saliva y dio un paso al costado. Miró a Elena―. Discúlpame por el mal momento, Elena. Fue un placer conocerte. Adiós ―y caminó hacia la puerta.

Elena deslizó la mirada desde la figura retractándose de Stefan hacia el rostro herido de Damon.

―Damon ―lo llamó.

―Vete, Elena ―murmuró él―. Por favor.

Elena sintió las lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos pero asintió de igual manera. Buscó su bolso y salió del departamento. Su mente se encontraba echa un lío debido a todo lo ocurrido. La presencia de Stefan, las palabras fuertes intercambiadas entre hermanos y el rostro surcado de dolor de Damon.

Su pecho se oprimió.

¿Quién era _ella_ y por qué la noticia de su muerte había tenido tanto impacto en Damon?

Cuando salió del edificio pudo visualizar a Stefan mientras él esperaba para cruzar la calle.

―¡Stefan! ―lo llamó mientras corría hacia él. Cuando estuvo a su lado notó las lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos pero no se lo hizo notar―. ¿Por qué has venido? ―preguntó con voz suave. Luego de tantos años en una relación con Damon, era extraño que solo entonces apareciera su hermano.

Stefan se encogió de hombros, no sin dificultad.

―Sólo quería hablar con él. Luego de tantos años… sólo quería volver a verlo.

Elena hizo una mueca. No conocía a Stefan ni los motivos que tenía Damon para odiar a su propio hermano pero a ella el hombre en frente de él poseía un buen corazón y hablaba con sinceridad.

Tomó aire, notando el vaho que su aliento creaba en el aire frío de la mañana.

―Intentaré hacer que hable contigo, Stefan.

Stefan le dio una sonrisa triste.

―No tienes que hacer eso, Elena. No es tu obligación.

―No, no lo es ―coincidió Elena―. Pero ya no quiero que esté solo.

Stefan alejó la mirada.

―Tengo que irme ―le brindó una pequeña mueca que debería ser una sonrisa―. Muchas gracias, Elena. Que tengas un buen día.

Y con eso, el misterioso Stefan Salvatore se alejó de ella.

.

.

.

A medida que he ido creciendo he notado que hay momentos en donde crees que todo está perdido aunque no lo esté. Pero lo das por seguro al no tener fuerzas ni coraje. Tu mundo se derrumba sin que tú hagas algo para evitarlo. Porque no tienes fuerzas ni razón para luchar.

Así se sentía Katerina en aquellos momentos.

Su mundo entero se había derrumbado para ella con el adiós de su amor. ¿Qué más le quedaba?

Nada.

Era una extranjera en un país que no era el suyo. Se encontraba sin dinero ni comida. Sin casa. Sin familia. Sin amor y sin esperanza.

Había pasado la noche sentada al lado de un poste que se erguía al costado de una plaza. Sus cabellos se encontraban húmedos y apelmazados por la lluvia de la madrugada. Su cuerpo entero se sentía frío debajo de las ropas frías y húmedas y sus párpados se encontraban pesados. Tenía las manos

¿Qué sería de ella de allí en más? Ella tenía un trabajo pero con el sueldo aquel no le alcanzaría ni siquiera para comer todas las noches. Había pasado aquellos dos años dependiendo de Elijah, porque él le había dado todo sin importarle sus protestas.

Tengo que valerme por mí misma, le había dicho ella una noche.

No lo necesitas, había sonreído él. Mereces ser tratada como la reina que eres.

Y la había besado haciendo que ella se olvidara de hasta su propio nombre.

¿De qué le valían sus palabras ahora?, se preguntó ella mientras tosía. Las lágrimas comenzaron caer de sus cansados ojos. Se sentía débil y sin aliento.

―¿Señorita? ―oyó a alguien preguntar en la distancia.

Katerina se volvió a tiempo de observar a un hombre joven acercarse a ella con rostro preocupado.

―Elijah ―fue lo último que susurró ella sin aliento antes de sucumbir a la oscuridad.

* * *

**[N. de A]:** _Y aquí está el segundo capítulo. Como vieron en el summary, éste será un fanfic cortito donde cada personaje principal resolverá sus conflictos. Espero que lo logren. Son todos humanos y en un universo alternativo._

_¿Qué piensan hasta ahora? ¿qué creen que ha sucedido entre Damon y Stefan para que se odien tanto? ¿qué sucederá con Katerina? ¿y qué será lo que le depara el destino a Caroline?_

_**DianaGaby1116**_ _muchas gracias por tu comentario en el capítulo anterior. Espero que este te haya gustado de igual manera. Y no tengo idea de qué es Revenge._

_Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo._

_**¿Review?**_

_**XOXO**_


	3. Chapter 3

.

**Declaimer:** _los_ _personajes le pertenecen a L. J. Smith y CW. Sólo la trama es mía._

.

.

**Memoria**

.

.

***-3-***

.

.

.

―¿Se encuentra bien? ―fue lo primero que Stefan le preguntó a la doctora cuando salió de la habitación.

Él no esperaba estar en un hospital. De hecho, había jurado no pisar un hospital nunca más pero cuando encontró a aquella muchacha en aquella plaza, no pudo detenerse a sí mismo.

La doctora le sonrió alentadoramente y ambos se movieron hacia el costado del pasillo para dejar pasar a otros doctores.

―La muchacha se encuentra estable ―explicó la doctora con calma― pero sufre de un principio de neumonía y parece ser que no se ha alimentado así que estamos reestableciendola.

―Bien ―suspiró Stefan―. ¿Se encuentra despierta? ―preguntó luego.

―No en este momento. Igualmente me gustaría consultar con una pediatra debido a su estado pero no creo que haya nada riesgoso.

Stefan frunció el seño.

―¿Qué estado? ¿de qué habla?

―Oh. Usted no lo sabe. La señorita está embarazada.

Silencio.

―Está bien ―suspiró Stefan mientras fregaba su rostro―. ¿Cree que pueda hablar con ella?

―Claro. Puede entrar a la habitación pero no la moleste.

Stefan asintió y dejó que la doctora se marchara antes de entrar a la habitación. Cuando la había encontrado, la muchacha se había desmayado instantáneamente. Stefan no había perdido tiempo y la había levantado en brazos para luego correr con ella en busca de un taxi. El conductor lo había llevado al primer hospital que se encontraba cerca.

A pesar de que ella no tenía ninguna identificación con ella, Stefan se ofreció a pagar cualquier gasto con que tan solo la atendieran.

Stefan se sentó en la silla que había al lado de la camilla y miró por la ventana. Había comenzado a llover. _De nuevo_. No tenía ninguna duda de por qué la muchacha se encontraba enferma. Los médicos le habían dicho que era muy probable que ella se había pasado toda la noche donde él la había encontrado. Stefan bajó la mirada cuando escuchó un pequeño murmullo. Ella se estaba despertando. Esto estaba bien.

La muchacha pestañó lentamente y luego una expresión de miedo recorrió sus facciones. Comenzó a moverse cuando Stefan le apretó las manos con delicadeza para mantenerla quieta.

―Tranquila ―dijo con suavidad.

―¿Dónde estoy? ―preguntó ella con voz ronca por el sueño.

―En un hospital ―respondió él, soltándola cuando consideró que ella no intentaría huir y lastimarse en el proceso―. Te sentías mal así que te he traído. Te encuentras estable pero tendrás que ponerte mejor.

La muchacha lo miró por unos segundos antes de bajar la mirada.

―Gracias ―suspiró.

―De nada ―sonrió él. Extendió el brazo y alejó un rizo de su rostro. Se veía pequeña en aquella camilla―. ¿Cómo te llamas?

La muchacha tragó saliva.

―Katerina ―murmuró―. Katerina Petrova.

Stefan sonrió.

―Te hace justicia; es un hermoso nombre. Yo soy Stefan Salvatore.

Una de las esquinas de la boca de la muchacha se torció hacia arriba.

―Te hace justicia.

Stefan enarcó una ceja.

―Oh, ¿sí? ―preguntó.

Ella asintió.

―Salvatore significa salvador, ¿verdad?

Stefan le dio una sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos.

―Se supone que sí.

La muchacha ―Katerina― inclinó la cabeza ante su todo pero cuando sus manos se movieron hacia abajo sobre su torso, sus ojos se agrandaron de miedo.

―¿Mi bebé? ―preguntó, frenética―. ¿Qué…?

―Tranquila. Dicen que está bien pero de igual manera consultarán a una pediatra. No debes preocuparte.

Ella se tranquilizó tan solo un poco. Se dedicó a mirar a su alrededor.

―¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó Stefan.

―Yo no ―aclaró su garganta―… yo no tengo dinero para pagar el hospital.

―No hace falta ―negó Stefan y su rostro tenía una expresión suave. Tomó aire y apoyó sus codos sobre sus muslos mientras observaba sus manos―. Pero creo que querrás que llamen a tus padres o… a algún familiar para que sepan dónde te encuentras ―levantó la mirada y vio que ella mordía su labio inferior y negaba con la cabeza―. Está bien. ¿Y el padre de tu hijo?

Katerina levantó la mirada y Stefan dejó de respirar al ver la expresión de tremenda soledad y tristeza en sus ojos de bambi. Una lágrima se desbordó de la comisura de su ojo derecho.

―Casándose… con alguien más.

Ninguno volvió a hablar hasta que otra doctora entró en la habitación.

.

.

.

Las personas que caminaban por la acerca se detenían a mirar la escena. Algunos divertidos y otros irritados. Personalmente, me hubiera encantado presenciar aquella escena. Mi tía Caroline me la ha contado cuando yo tenía quince años y no pude parar de reír durante una hora entera.

―¡Caroline! ―gritaba Tyler desde la acera mientras se movía para esquivar las montañas de ropas que caían―. ¡Caroline, por favor, estás haciendo el ridículo!

La rubia se acercó al balcón y lo fulminó con la mirada.

―Oh, disculpa, querido ―dijo con voz falsamente dulce. Y muy alta. Tenía la intención de que todo el mundo la escuchara. No le importaba estar haciendo un papelón ni que todos se enteraran de lo que había ocurrido―. Pero es que el encontrarme en nuestra cama con una cualquiera no me caído muy bien ―desde su espalda sacó un balón de _football_ americano, aquel que Tyler apreciaba tanto. Con la otra mano sostenía la misma cuchilla con la que lo había amenazado el día anterior.

El rostro de Tyler palideció.

―Care…

Muy tarde. Caroline ya había atravesado el cuero con el cuchillo y el balón se desinfló en sus manos. Se lo aventó.

―Ahí tienes a tu gran amor.

Más tarde cuando Tyler se había cansado y juntado sus pertenencias de la acera, Elena llegó al departamento de su amiga.

―Siento no poder venir más temprano pero…

―Estabas trabajando, Lena. Lo entiendo ―Caroline intentó sonreír. Elena observó el pote y la cuchara en sus manos.

―Helado de frambuesa y chocolate ―dijo mientras tomaba otra cuchara y se sentaba al lado de su amiga―. Así de malo, ¿eh?

Caroline procedió a contarle toda la historia ―de nuevo― y luego le relató lo que le había hecho aquella mañana. Elena, por su parte, le contó lo que había sucedido con Damon y su hermano, Stefan. También que Damon no le respondía ni a sus llamadas o mensajes.

Al terminar, ambas habían acabado todo el helado.

―Sin Tyler ya no podré mantener este departamento ―comentó Caroline, mirando a su alrededor con tristeza―. ¿Crees que podrías dejarme instalar en tu sofá por unos días? Sólo necesito conseguir algo más pequeño que esto que pueda soportar con mis gastos.

―Claro ―sonrió Elena mientras apretaba con cariño la mano de su amiga.

―Deberíamos salir ―sentenció Caroline mientras se ponía de pie―. Esta noche iremos a bailar.

―Caroline…

―No me mires de esa manera, Elena. Necesito despejarme y no me mientas y digas que no te molesta que Damon siempre te esté apartando cuando las cosas no andan bien.

Elena cerró los ojos y enterró su rostro en sus manos antes de suspirar. Porque Caroline tenía razón. Elena se encontraba cansada de que Damon la apartara y la manejara a su antojo. Y a pesar de que ella le había prometido a Stefan de que intentaría razonar con Damon… bueno, quizás había algunas cosas en las que ni ella era capaz de interceder. Estaba cansada de danzar al ritmo que imponía Damon y si él no la respetaba lo suficiente como para confiar en ella, entonces Elena no quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo con él.

―Muy bien ―dijo, sorprendiendo a Caroline―. Mañana es mi día libre así que… salgamos.

Caroline sonrió.

.

.

.

El bar se encontraba bastante lleno pero ambas amigas pudieron maniobrar para conseguir una mesa para ellas. La música era lo suficientemente alta como para que pudieran conversar pero sin escuchar a otros ni ser escuchadas.

―Hacía tiempo que no venía a un lugar así ―exclamó Elena mientras el camarero les traía sus tragos.

―Lo sé ―sonrió Caroline cuando se fue―. Como en los viejos tiempos ―alzó su trago y Elena lo chocó con el suyo.

―Como en los viejos tiempos ―concordó. Ambas rieron y Elena miró sobre el hombro de la rubia.

―Rubio y de ojos azules ―murmuró con una sonrisa―. Creo que te gustará ―tomó un trago de su copa.

Caroline sonrió y se volvió con ligereza para mirar en la dirección en la que Elena había mirado.

Y allí estaba.

En ese momento, Caroline sintió que los latidos de su corazón trastabillaron en ritmo. Me han dicho que eso sucede cuando conoces a aquella persona que puede hacer que te estremezcas con tan solo una mirada. Aun no lo he vivido en carne propia, pero no pierdo la esperanza de hacerlo algún día.

Cabello corto, rizado y rubio con ojos claros y piel pálida. En ese momento el hombre debió haber sentido el peso de su mirada porque se volvió hacia donde ella y luego le sonrió, levantando su trago en señal de reconocimiento.

_Oh por Dios._

Casi se quedó sin aliento.

―¡Tiene hoyuelos! ―murmuró, excitada, a su amiga cuando volvió su mirada a ella.

Elena rió.

―Estás sonrojándote.

―Claro que no ―contestó Caroline, aunque podía sentir el calor en sus mejillas.

―Claro que sí ―canturreó Elena―. Aunque, parece algo fuera de lugar ―comentó mientras echaba otra mirada al rubio.

―¿A qué te refieres? ―Caroline frunció el seño.

―A sus ropas.

Elena tenía razón. Todas las personas allí se habían vestido para impresionar, incluso Caroline y Elena con sus vestidos cortos aunque no tan reveladores como otros, pero el hombre de la esquina no parecía querer impresionar a nadie con sus jeans y su camisa color beige.

―Iré al tocador ―comentó Elena, quien no tenía muchos deseos de ir pero las miradas que intercambiaban Caroline y el extraño la ponían un tanto nerviosa.

Cuando Elena desapareció entre la multitud, el desconocido se levantó de su lugar y caminó hasta Caroline.

―Tu amiga te ha abandonado ―comentó. El estómago de Caroline se retorció en un nudo. Tenía un acento. El hombre tenía un maldito acento británico.

―Ya vuelve ―contestó ella, intentando no parecer muy interesada.

―Muy bien. Soy Klaus.

―Caroline.

―¿Quieres otro trago?

Caroline entrecerró los ojos.

―Tendrás que hacer algo más que eso para que duerma contigo.

Él abrió los ojos, pareciendo sorprendido por un momento ante la aclaración.

Luego sonrió.

.

.

.

Caroline y Klaus entraron como pudieron en el departamento de ésta. Entre los besos y las mordidas, perdieron la llave en algún lado en el suelo así que ella simplemente cerró la puerta.

―Dormitorio ―murmuró él entre besos mientras la levantaba y colocaba sus finas piernas al rededor de su cadera. Caroline sintió el bulto en sus pantalones.

Gimió.

―Pasillo ―contestó ella cuando él la dejaba hablar―. Primera puerta a la izquierda. Trastabillaron por el pasillo hasta entrar al dormitorio y cayeron a la cama ―que Caroline ya había desinfectado y cubierto con sábanas nuevas― para que él le hiciera pasar la mejor noche de su vida.

.

.

.

Elena suspiró mientras se quitaba los tacones. Esperaba que Caroline estuviera pasando una noche muy movida porque ella de seguro no.

Y cuando encendió las luces de su sala, corroboró que definitivamente tenía razón.

Damon se encontraba recostado sobre su sofá. No había rastro de emoción en su rostro.

―Vienes tarde ―comentó como quien no quiere la cosa.

Elena contuvo un suspiro porque él precisamente no parecía no querer problemas.

―Mañana es mi día libre. Puedo hacer lo que quiera ―pasó por su lado con los tacones en su mano―. Estaba…

―Con la _Barbie_, lo sé. Escuché su mensaje en la contestadora ―la observó de arriba abajo. Lindo vestido. Aunque un poco revelador, ¿no lo crees?

Elena se detuvo y soltó una risa amarga antes de darse vuelta para enfrentarlo.

―¿Qué haces aquí, Damon?

Él enarcó las cejas.

―Tranquila. Nunca me había dado cuenta en lo que te convierte una noche salvaje con tus amigas.

Aquello ya era demasiado. Elena soltó los tacones, que resonaron en el silencio del lugar y luego se cruzó de brazos.

―¿Qué quieres, Damon?

Damon se levantó de su lugar y levantó las manos en señal de paz.

―Tranquila. Solo quería verte, ya sabes, porque eres mi novia y todo eso ―dijo con sarcasmo.

―¿Estás seguro? ―preguntó Elena con una ceja enarcada. Una parte de ella quería correr hacia él y abrazarlo, decirle que todo estaría bien. Pero la otra parte, la que en ese momento dominaba, no quería tenerlo enfrente de su vista.

―¿De qué? ―preguntó él, confundido.

―De que soy tu novia.

Él la miró por unos segundos hasta que preguntó:

―¿Qué demonios es lo que te sucede?

Aquello fue lo que la hizo explotar.

―¿Qué es lo que me sucede? Nada, Damon. Absolutamente nada. Sólo por el hecho de que me empujas lejos de ti cada vez que te sucede algo no significa que _tenga_ que suceder algo.

―Hey…

Pero ya no había manera de detenerla; no cuando había estado meses reteniéndose a sí misma de aquellas palabras

―¡No me interrumpas! ―gritó, dejándolo helado en su sitio―. Estoy harta de tus niñerías. Estoy harta de ser siempre el segundo puesto en tu vida cuando tú eres claramente el primero en la mía. Estoy harta de no tener prioridad en tu vida privada.

―Eres mi novia. ¡Claro que tienes prioridad!

―¡Pues demuéstralo! ―gritó ella de vuelta―. Cuéntame algo de tu familia, lo que sucedió con Stefan. _Algo_.

Eso lo detuvo. Damon negó con la cabeza.

―¿No? ―preguntó ella con voz ahogada. Pero se rehusó llorar. Había derramado demasiadas lágrimas aquellos últimos días―. Está bien. Entonces, quiero que te vayas.

―Elena…

―¡Vete, Damon! ―exclamó―. Ahora soy _yo_ la que no quiere verte a _ti_.

Damon no se hizo rogar. Salió por la puerta y la cerró con fuerza detrás de él. Elena cayó sobre el sofá, respirando con dificultad.

Sonó el timbre y ella gruñó. No lo iba a atender. Se tendría que ir.

El timbre volvió a sonar otra vez y ella se levantó, furiosa.

Abrió la puerta.

―¿Es que no entiendes que…? ―cuando vio quien estaba enfrente de ella no pudo seguir. Sus ojos se agrandaron de la impresión―. ¿Jeremy?

* * *

**[N. de A]:** _Tuvimos algo de Klaroline pero esto no es todo. Delena está en conflicto pero, ¿quién puede culpar a nuestra protagonista? A Damon le faltan cosas de las qué aprender. Y de Steferine fue algo muy ligero pero ésta pareja tendrá gran importancia en el capítulo que viene._

_¿Alguna duda? Siéntanse libres de dar su crítica constructiva._

**Muchas gracias a:**

**KathSalvatore:** Muchas gracias. En este capítulo hubo poco de Steferine pero te prometo que en el siguiente será la pareja central.

**DianaGaby1116:** Bueno, Elena ya no se deja pisotear por Damon. Ahora tenemos que ver a dónde los lleva esto.

**LaChicaMaladeBrandford:** Acertaste, cariño. Aunque no era muy difícil. Pero, ¿cuál será la verdadera historia detrás de todo? **por sus Reviews en el capítulo anterior.**

_Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo._

_**XOXO**_


	4. Chapter 4

.

**Declaimer:** _los_ _personajes le pertenecen a L. J. Smith y CW. Sólo la trama es mía._

.

.

**Memoria**

.

.

***-4-***

.

.

.

―Así que… esta es mi habitación.

Katerina miró a su alrededor. La habitación era espaciosa y sencilla. Y claramente más de lo que ella merecía.

―Habría rentado otra para ti ―explicó Stefan mientras ella se movía por el lugar hacia la ventana― pero ya no hay ninguna disponible.

Katerina se asomó a la ventana y vio el cielo nublado. Hizo una mueca y soltó la cortina.

―Gracias ―sonrió a Stefan. Aun le parecía raro que estuvieran allí. ¿Qué tipo de persona ayudaría a una desconocida sin tener nada a cambio? La respuesta casi la hizo estremecer. Pero al ver a Stefan, ella no podía imaginarlo queriendo hacerle daño―. No debiste molestarte.

―No es molestia ―medio sonrió él mientras tenía las manos en los bolsillos―. Probablemente debas recostarte.

―Preferiría ―se aclaró la garganta―, si podría, darme un baño ―Katerina arrugó la nariz y Stefan pensó que el gesto había parecido adorable.

―Claro ―se acercó a la cómoda y sacó una camisa blanca y unos bóxers negros. Se los tendió―. Toma. No es de tu talla pero es todo lo que hay. Mañana, luego de desayunar, iremos a comprarte ropa, ¿está bien?

Katerina solo pudo asentir y tomar las ropas prestadas.

―Iré a buscar algo para comer ―sonrió él. Antes de salir, dijo―: Cierra el baño con llave si eso te hace sentir más segura.

Luego de unos momentos, la muchacha se encerró en el baño. Disfrutó de una ducha de agua caliente que la hizo revivir un poco. Se bañó con el _shampoo_ de Stefan que oía a limón y luego de secarse con cuidado, se puso la camisa y los boxers que le quedaban algo grandes. La camisa olía a loción de hombre. Elijah usaba una que a ella le recordaba al olor del cuero de los libros de una biblioteca. El de Stefan era como el sol en otoño, decidió ella mientras olía la tela.

Suspiró enfrente del espejo mientras intentaba acomodar sus rizos. Ya no tenía nada. Por segunda vez en su vida había sido abandonada por aquellos a quienes amaba. ¿Es que aquella siempre sería su vida? ¿ser abandonada por sus seres amados?

Acarició su vientre con delicadeza sobre la tela.

―Pero ahora te tengo a ti ―murmuró con voz cargada de emoción. No tenía a Elijah ―aún dolía pensar en él― pero el amor que Katerina aún sentía por él era igual de puro que el de la primera vez que se habían conocido. Y si Elijah no quería aquel amor, entonces Katerina tendría que cambiar de destinatario. Usaría ese amor para criar a su hijo y convertirlo en un hombre hecho y derecho.

No necesitaba de ningún Mikaelson para eso.

Porque Katerina Petrova era una sobreviviente.

Todo lo que tenía no le pertenecía. Elijah le había dado todo o que ella había pedido y si para él, ella ya no era suficiente, entonces Katerina ya no poseía nada. No tenía un hogar, no tenía comida, ni ropas, ni dinero.

No tenía nada.

Pero ahora tenía a alguien por quién luchar.

Sonrió en el espejo, insuflándose valor, y volvió a su tarea de arreglarse. Si bien no era vanidosa; sabía que poseía una belleza que cautivaba a muchos. Y no quería parecer una harapienta frente a Stefan más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Stefan.

Stefan Salvatore, con sus ojos verdes y voz suave y grave. ¿Qué hacía un hombre como él rescatando muchachas de las calles?

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron por la voz de su salvador.

―¿Katherine? ―golpeó con suavidad la puerta con los nudillos―. Katherine, ¿te encuentras bien?

Katerina abrió la puerta y le sonrió débilmente.

―Hey. Tuve miedo de que te fueras por el desagüe de la regadera.

―No ―rió la muchacha. Luego lo miró pensativamente―. Es Katerina.

―¿Qué? ―pestañó él.

―Es Katerina. No Katherine.

―Oh, lo siento ―se disculpó con una sonrisa―. Ven. Métete a la cama. He traído una charola con comida. Debes alimentarte.

Una vez arropada en la cama y con almohadas en su espalda para poder estar sentada cómodamente, Stefan puso la charola sobre sus piernas.

―Es mucho ―dijo ella mientras tomaba los cubiertos.

―Come lo que quieras ―dijo él―. Pero hazlo.

Así lo hizo ella, mientras disfrutaba del sabor. En el hospital le habían dado de comer pero había sido la amarga comida de hospital. La que en ese momento tenía en su falda era comida casera.

Luego de severos minutos en silencio, Stefan habló:

―¿Te sientes bien? ―sus ojos y voz eran amables.

―Sí. Muchas gracias, Stefan. Por todo ―suspiró―. No sé cómo pagártelo.

―No tienes que hacerlo ―sonrió él. Luego suspiró―. Aun que… sí hay algo que puedes hacer.

Ella lo observó con atención.

―¿Y qué es? ―preguntó con cuidado.

Él volvió a sonreír ante su indecisión. Caminó hasta el otro lado de la cama y se recostó al lado de la muchacha. Puso sus brazos debajo de la cabeza y cruzó los pies. Mirando hacia el techo, dijo:

―Cuéntame tu historia, Katerina. Cuéntame qué es lo que te llevó a aquella plaza.

Dicen que a veces es mejor contarle tus pensamientos a un extraño que a alguien que ya conoces. Un extraño no te juzgaría tan duramente como un conocido o un familiar. Y aunque lo hiciera, no te dolería tanto. Eso era lo que Katerina pensaba en ese momento mientras tomaba su decisión. Ella quería quitarse aquel peso del pecho porque antes no lo había podido hacer. Vivir en New Orleans y estar con Elijah significaba anonimato. Ni su familia ni la de ella podían conocer la verdad. Así que Katerina, en nombre de su amor, mantuvo un perfil bajo.

Así que en aquel momento, la muchacha tomó aire y lo soltó antes de empezar:

―No soy de aquí aunque eso ya te habrás dado cuenta debido a mi acento. Nací en Bulgaria…

.

.

.

―Buen día.

―Buen día ―sonrió Elena―. He hecho huevos y tocino. Aunque hay leche y cereal si quieres.

―Huevos y tocino estará bien ―respondió Jeremy. Elena asintió y le sirvió su plato para luego servirse ella. No habían hablado mucho ya que cuando Jeremy había arribado al departamento se encontraba cansado por el viaje.

Esa era la razón por la que el estómago de Elena se encontraba en un nudo. Después de tanto tiempo Jeremy había llegado a ella. Sin un llamado o un mensaje.

―El plato no se caerá si lo depositas en la mesa, Elena ―la voz de Jeremy interrumpió sus pensamientos. Elena sacudió la cabeza, dándose cuenta que, en efecto, aún tenía su plato en las manos. Sonrió débilmente y se sentó enfrente de su hermano.

Ambos comenzaron a desayunar en silencio.

―Entonces…

―¿Entonces? ―repitió Jeremy,

―No… no me dijiste que vendrías ―respondió Elena―. Habría preparado un dormitorio para ti o…

―No es necesario ―contestó Jeremy mientras pasaba una mano entre su cabello―. He conseguido empleo en el diario nacional.

―Wow ―murmuró Elena, sintiéndose horrible por no darse cuenta que su hermano ya habría tenido que terminar su carrera. Seguramente se había perdido su graduación y todo lo demás―. Eso es… muy bueno.

―¿Cuándo empiezas? ―preguntó.

―La próxima semana. Así que quería saber si no te molestaba que me quedara aquí al menos por el primer mes hasta que me paguen y pueda rentarme un departamento.

―Eh, sí, claro. No hay problema. Tienes el cuarto de invitados y… todo lo demás a tu disposición.

―Gracias.

Otro silencio incómodo se instaló entre ellos hasta que el móvil de Elena comenzó a sonar. Era Caroline.

―Lo siento, Jeremy. Tengo que irme pero volveré para almorzar.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros y Elena fue a tomar su bolso para salir.

―¡Elena! ―la muchacha se dio vuelta. Jeremy le sonrió―. Gracias, de verdad.

Elena solo pudo sonreír débilmente antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

.

.

.

―Con el poder que me otorga esta iglesia, yo los declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia.

Elijah Mikaelson se puso de pie junto a la novia y tras retirarle el velo blanco del rostro, la besó.

La iglesia entera estalló en aplausos mientras los novios se separaban y volteaban hacia la multitud. La familia se acercó a saludar a los recién casados.

―Sonríe o pensarán que no estás feliz por tu casamiento, hermano ―comentó Klaus con sorna desde su posición a su lado como el padrino de casamiento.

La ceremonia en la iglesia había sido majestuosa para orgullo de Esther y Savannah, las madres de los novios. El novio vestía elegantemente en _smoking_ mientras que la novia se veía bellísima en su vestido blanco y elegante con falda de princesa. Hayley Marshall era una mujer bonita, Klaus debía reconocerlo. Pero definitivamente no del tipo de su hermano. Su cabello negro y lacio y rostro curioso jamás habrían llamado la atención de Elijah. Y Klaus estaba seguro de que no lo hacían.

El rubio suspiró mientras veía cómo Mikael estrechaba la mano de su hijo favorito y daba la bienvenida a la familia a la nueva integrante.

―Ella jamás será una Mikaelson.

Klaus volteó para ver a su hermana Rebekah de pie a su lado. La rubia se veía hermosa en un vestido color verde esmeralda que abrazaba su figura. Hubiera ido bien con las celebraciones de no ser por la nariz y los ojos rojos. Klaus la había visto llorar durante la ceremonia pero él sabía que no eran lágrimas de felicidad o aquella basura de que las bodas siempre eran bonitas.

Y tenía razón. Si hay alguna cosa que yo alguna vez aprendí de Rebekah Mikaelson fue que ella siempre iba de frente con la verdad. Y que era una romántica hasta la médula a pesar de tener un corazón endurecido por los constantes engaños que sufrió debido a su larga lista de novios.

Para ella su familia iba primero. Al igual que para Elijah Mikaelson. _Juntos, por siempre y para siempre_. Y por eso aquel día la belleza rubia sentía impotencia. No podía aceptar el hecho de que su querido hermano mayor se hubiera casado con una niña de mamá que no amaba debido a su familia.

Debido a Mikael y a Esther.

Para que su familia no perdiera la posición en la que siempre había vivido debido a los malos manejos de Mikael.

―Bekah ―murmuró Klaus mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de su hermana a modo de reconfortarla―. Elijah ya es grandecito y sabe lo que hace, ¿no lo crees?

Rebekah resopló mientras se enjuagaba con delicadeza otra lágrima.

―Estaba con alguien.

―¿Qué dices?

―Estaba en una relación con alguien más ―repitió ella―. Vi los resúmenes de su tarjeta de crédito. Alquilaba un departamento en el otro lado de la ciudad a pesar de que aún tenía la mayoría de sus posesiones en nuestra mansión. Siempre había compras de mujer en sus tarjetas. Ropas, lencería, perfumes. Y él casi nunca estaba cerca. Cuando no estaba trabajando, se perdía y no decía a dónde iba ―hipó y abrazó a su hermano. Klaus sabía que desde afuera se vería cómo que la hermana menor del recién casado lloraba de felicidad y dicha cuando en realidad lloraba de tristeza, rabia y coraje―. ¿Por qué tuvo que ser él? Elijah es el que más se merece ser feliz de todos nosotros.

Klaus no respondió. Simplemente le devolvió el abrazo a su hermana mientras observaba el rostro serio de Elijah mientras recibía las felicitaciones.

Elijah era un idiota, pensó. Solamente a él se le ocurriría hacer lo honorable sacrificando su propia felicidad por la comodidad de su familia. Una familia que hacía tiempo ya estaba rota y no tenía salvación.

.

.

.

Stefan Salvatore observaba la forma durmiente de Katerina Petrova.

El reloj de la mesita de noche marcaba las 11:15 PM y él aún no podía conciliar el sueño. La música de la época de los veinte podía escucharse a través de la pared.

Katerina se había dormido hacia ya una hora y debido a todo lo que le había sucedido, Stefan sabía que necesitaba su descanso. Sus rizos adornaban su rostro.

Suspiró y se llevó las manos al rostro. ¿Qué era lo que le sucedía? ¿qué era lo que estaba haciendo?

Su mente era un derrotero de pensamientos e ideas.

La historia de la muchacha era digna de ser relatada y también tenía cierta semejanza a la de Damon. Solo que en el caso de la muchacha, había sido un hombre la causa de su caída en desgracia.

Se levantó de su asiento.

Era tarde pero necesitaba aire fresco. O un trago. O ambos. Tenía que encontrar respuestas. Respuestas al por qué había acogido a Katerina Petrova cuando sabía que él no podía hacerse cargo de otro ser viviente. No _debía_.

Cuando salió al pasillo, luego de cerrar la puerta de su habitación con cuidado, escuchó que la música era más presente allí y que la puerta del último cuarto se encontraba entreabierta.

Stefan, por curiosidad o falta de educación, entró luego de llamar suavemente con los nudillos. El cuarto se encontraba a oscuras pero Stefan vio que era como el que él poseía. Lo que los diferenciaban era que la cama y demás muebles se encontraban todos amontonados sobre la pared más alejada. En el suelo, sobre lo que Stefan supuso era la alfombra, se encontraba una manta blanca con manchas de pintura de varios colores y larga que se extendía de pared a pared. Sobre ella había lienzos, potes de pintura, pinceles y lápices desperdigados por todos lados.

―No toques nada.

Stefan levantó la cabeza y clavó la mirada en el único lugar en el que había luz. Una figura alta se cernía sobre lo que parecía ser un lienzo. Tenía un pincel en la mano y lo deslizaba sobre la superficie plana con delicadeza y agilidad a la vez.

―Un gran desorden tienes aquí, eh.

―Tú ves un desorden. Yo veo creatividad.

―Ah, ¿sí? ―preguntó Stefan con diversión―. Lamento molestarte. Que tengas buenas noches.

―No tienes por qué irte, amigo. Acabas de llegar ―extendió el pie hacia atrás y lo enganchó en una de las patas de una silla para atraerla hacia su lado―. Siéntate. Hace mucho que no disfruto de un momento de comunión entre amigos.

―Pero no somos amigos ―comentó Stefan aunque de todos modos ya se encontraba caminando hacia la silla ofrecida.

El otro hombre se encogió de hombros y se volteó para sonreírle por encima de su hombro.

―¿A quién le interesa eso? Dime, ¿de dónde eres?

―Italia ―respondió Stefan mientras observaba la pintura. Era una muchacha rubia a juzgar por la luz en su cabello. Y parecía encontrarse desnuda debajo de una sábana que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros―. Florencia, para ser exactos. ¿Tú?

―Londres. Me crié allí, luego avergoncé a mi familia y mi padrastro me echó de una patada. Desde entonces he estado en todos lados.

―Ya veo ―murmuró para luego extender el brazo―. Stefan.

El hombre se volvió para estrecharle la mano.

―Klaus. ¿Qué te trae a New Orleans, Stefan? ―preguntó antes de volver a concentrarse en la pintura.

Stefan suspiró.

―Asuntos de familia.

Klaus resopló.

―Si son asuntos de familia, entonces no son nada buenos. Al menos en lo que respecta a la mía, claro.

―Sí, tienes razón.

―¿Qué sucedió?

Un momento de silencio.

―Una mujer. Y mi hermano.

―¿No es siempre así? ―preguntó Klaus retóricamente―. La belleza del sexo opuesto siempre tiene algo que ver en los problemas del corazón.

―Pareciera ser que sí.

―No te aflijas, mi amigo. Me sucedió lo mismo.

Stefan enarcó una ceja.

―¿Una mujer y un hermano?

Klaus asintió con la cabeza.

―Si. Ella era… magnífica. Pero también maliciosa y egoísta. Y al final fue por ella que ya no tengo familia.

―Estoy seguro de que tu familia aun te quiere.

Klaus dejó los pinceles y las pinturas de lado para alejarse y luego volver con una botella de whisky y dos vasos para sentarse en otra silla, enfrente de él.

―Este tipo de conversaciones necesita una bebida que la acompañe ―sirvió los dos vasos y depositó la botella en el suelo, al lado de él. Le tendió un vaso a su invitado―. Por las mujeres; aquellos insufribles y pequeños seres sin los cuales no podemos vivir.

Stefan rió e hizo chocar los vasos.

―Por ellas.

―Dime ―comentó Stefan cuando el líquido se deslizó por su garganta―, ¿no sabes nada de tu familia?

Klaus suspiró.

―Mi hermana me molesta a través del móvil cada vez que puede, te lo aseguro. Pero he perdido contacto con el resto de ellos. Tampoco quiero recuperarlos. Aunque he estado en la boda mi hermano mayor. Se ha casado con una muchacha acaudalada.

―Suena bien ―comentó Stefan. Klaus medio sonrió.

―Supongo que sí. Mi padrastro se encontraba en banca rota, al parecer. Así que mi hermano tuvo que ser el súper héroe y salvar a la familia.

―¿Casándose? ―preguntó Stefan―. ¿No es eso algo… pasado de moda?

Klaus rió, divertido.

―Déjame contarte una pequeña historia, amigo mío…

* * *

**[N. de A]:** _Y ya estamos llegando al desenlace. El mundo es un pañuelo, ¿verdad? Todos se conocen entre todos…_

**Muchas gracias a ****LaChicaMalaDeBradford**** por su Review en el capítulo anterior**. _Sí, cariño. Tienes razón en todo._

_Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo._

_**¿Review?**_

_**XOXO**_


	5. Chapter 5

.

**Declaimer:** _los_ _personajes le pertenecen a L. J. Smith y CW. Sólo la trama es mía._

.

.

**Memoria**

.

.

***-5-***

.

.

.

―No me gusta ―se quejó el niño mientras comía una cucharada de la gelatina. Hizo una mueca.

―Pero tienes que comerlo ―insistió Elena mientras acariciaba su cabello―. Mientras mejor te alimentes, más te recuperarás y podrás irte a casa más pronto.

―¿Lo prometes?

―Lo prometo ―sonrió Elena. Besó su cabeza y luego salió de la sala.

Era de noche y el turno se encontraba sorprendentemente tranquilo. Elena lo agradecía. Su cabeza era un torbellino aunque las cosas estuvieran suaves. Jeremy y ella se estaban llevando bien y él ya había comenzado su trabajo. Se veían muy poco ya que él trabajaba de día y Elena de noche pero intentaban al menos cenar juntos antes de que Elena partiera al trabajo. Si bien las cosas no eran tan fáciles como solían ser antes, sí estaban funcionando. Aunque Elena tenía decidido hablar con él. Necesitaba saber si él la odiaba.

Entró a su consultorio y comenzó a ordenar su escritorio mientras pensaba en sus tíos. Quizás era mejor si fuera a visitarlos…

―Puedo oír los engranajes en tu cabeza ―murmuró una voz masculina. Elena casi se salió de su piel mientras levantaba la cabeza para ver al intruso.

Damon se encontraba sentado en uno de los dos asientos que había libre.

―Me has asustado ―dijo ella mientras se llevaba una mano al corazón, que podía sentir los latidos a través de la piel.

Damon medio sonrió y a Elena casi se le para el corazón. Estaba muy delineado. Vestido de negro, parecía que no había dormido durante días. Tenía una barba de días y la mirada perdida.

Y aun así era el hombre más guapo que ella hubiera visto jamás.

―¿Qué sucede, Damon? ―preguntó Elena mientras rodeaba el escritorio y se apoyaba en él.

―Te necesito ―dijo él sin vacilación. Elena tomó aire.

―Damon…

―No. Por favor, escúchame. Cometí errores, lo sé. Lo entiendo. No debí dejarte fuera de mi vida. No supe que eso te haría sentir una extraña en mi vida. Pero es sólo que es _difícil_…

―Lo sé, Damon. _Lo sé._ Pero te amo y no me importa tu pasado porque es sólo eso: tu pasado.

Él se levantó y se acercó a ella, atrapándola entre el escritorio y él. Sus manos acariciaron su rostro y sus ojos encontraron los de ella.

―Te diré todo. Cualquier cosa que quieras ―sonrió cuando vio que la expresión de Elena se suavizaba. Damon suspiró y la besó con suavidad, con ternura―. Sé que no te merezco, Elena. Pero no puedo dejarte ir, tampoco. Soy un maldito egoísta, Elena. Pero soy un egoísta que cada vez que cierra los ojos oye tu voz y sueña contigo.

―Damon…

―No. Escúchame. Sé la clase de persona que soy y no merezco nada. No merezco el amor que tienes para darme. Pero eres mi ángel; mi paz. Quiero estar a tu lado por siempre, hasta que mis días se terminen. Tus alas son las que me llenan el alma ―para ese entonces, Elena se encontraba llorando―. _Shh_, no llores. No puedo soportar verte llorar.

―Está bien ―asintió Elena mientras se secaba las lágrimas―. Cuéntamelo. Cuéntamelo todo.

―Su nombre era Isobel Flemming…

Se sentaron en uno de los asientos, ella en la falda de él. Y entre besos y caricias Damon Salvatore le contó a Elena Gilbert la historia de su vida. La historia de sus errores, los cuales lo llevaron a quedarse huérfano de padre y hermano y desheredado de bienes.

.

.

.

Caroline se acurrucó aun más en el pecho del hombre. Podía sentir su respiración profunda y sonrió al notar que lo había cansado.

Aquello era algo para estar orgullosa.

Se sentía sedienta así que se levantó para ir por un vaso de agua. Su nuevo departamento era definitivamente pequeño. Contaba con una cocina-comedor-living, una habitación y un baño. No era muy grande pero era de Caroline y eso era lo que importaba.

Luego de haberse ido del departamento que había compartido con Tyler, ella se había quedado con Elena pero como allí también se encontraba su hermano Jeremy, las cosas eran un poco incómodas. Así que cuando una compañera de trabajo le avisó a Caroline de la posibilidad de aquel alquiler, la rubia se había apresurado a hacer una cita con el dueño. Y le había gustado tanto que se había mudado al día siguiente.

Y Klaus la había llamado. No es que tuvieran una relación seria pero se habían estado encontrando algunas veces y aunque todo terminaba en sexo, a Caroline le gustaba aquel hombre. No para una relación ―eso sería demasiado precipitado― pero le agradaba compartir su tiempo libre con él. Aun que a veces él se comportara como un _irritante-bombonazo-sabelotodo_. Caroline podía vivir con eso. Klaus era increíblemente talentoso y divertido ―aunque a veces demasiado sarcástico― pro también parecía muy dañado y solo. Y esa era la especialidad de Caroline. A Caroline le encantaba reparar cosas rotas.

Quizás, pensó ella mientras volvía a la cama, aquella amistad/relación o lo que sea que ellos tuvieran fuera algo bueno para él.

.

.

.

Cuatro semanas volaron en New Orleans y nada había cambiado demasiado, pensaba Stefan mientras pestañaba dentro del rizado cabello de Katherine. Levantó la cabeza y la soltó mientras ella suspiraba en su sueño.

Se levantó de la cama y buscó su ropa antes de dirigirse hacia el baño. Aquel día tendrían la primera ecografía del niño y Stefan iba a acompañar a Katherine a la clínica. Ella ya había ido a buscar sus papeles a su anterior casa ―Stefan no la había acompañado― y ya tenía todo en regla. Había estado buscando trabajo en aquellas semanas pero nada parecía surgirle. Stefan le decía que mantenga la fe aunque él mismo pensaba que era muy raro que alguien la tomara estando embarazada.

Cuando salió del baño, ella ya se encontraba despierta.

―Buen día.

―Buen día, Katherine ―sonrió Stefan―. ¿Tomarás una ducha?

Katherine asintió.

Ya no se molestaba en corregirle el nombre. Parecía que no había manera en que Stefan recordara que era Katerina y no Katherine. Aun que secretamente ella lo prefería de aquel modo. Katherine era mucho más lindo y Katerina había sido una niña que sólo creía en el amor de un cuento de hadas. Una niña que terminó sola y con un hijo en el vientre.

Mientras ella se bañaba y se arreglaba, Stefan se sentó en el pequeño escritorio que había en la habitación y escribió en su diario.

Cuando Katherine salió, Stefan sonrió.

Ambos habían salido a comprar ropas para ella y aunque Katherine había mantenido los costes al mínimo, con poca ropa de marca porque: _no quiero abusarme de ti_. Ella aun se las manejaba para verse hermosa en ropa práctica y cómoda aunque abrigada para viajar.

―¿Vamos? ―preguntó él mientras la ayudaba a acomodar una boina de lana color vino sobre su cabeza, sus rizos caían libremente debajo de ésta y sobre su espalda.

―Vamos.

Cuando salieron de la habitación y él cerraba la puerta con llave, no pudo evitar echar una mirada a la puerta de al lado. La música ya no se escuchaba, lo que significaba que Klaus no estaba o que ―lo más probable― se encontraba ya dormido. Aquel hombre vivía al revés que las personas. Trabajaba de noche y madrugada y dormía de día.

Bajaron y desayunaron algo liviano antes de salir. Katherine tenía una botella de agua en la mano e iba dando sorbos en el viaje. Le habían dicho que el líquido ayudaba a ver más claramente al bebé así que Stefan se aseguró de que bebiera lo necesario aunque después tuviera que esperarla en las afueras del baño de mujeres.

―Buen día. ¿Tienen una cita? ―preguntó la recepcionista.

―Sí ―respondió Katherine.

―¿Su nombre, por favor?

―Katerina Petrova.

La mujer buscó en su computadora y luego sonrió.

―Muy bien. Pasen por éste pasillo ―señaló a su izquierda― y luego doble a la derecha. Es la tercera puerta a la izquierda.

―Muchas gracias ―respondió Stefan antes de guiar a Katherine.

―¿Es doctor o doctora? ―preguntó Katherine cuando ya estuvieron sentados a fuera de la sala mientras ojeaba una revista. Stefan podía ver que se encontraba nerviosa.

―No lo sabemos. Ellos te lo asignan.

―Oh.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y una mujer guapa y pelirroja con sonrisa acogedora salió. Miró hacia su planilla.

―¿Katerina Petrova?

―Soy yo ―Katherine se levantó y caminó hacia ella―. Buen día.

―Buen día ―sonrió la doctora. Luego miró a Stefan―. ¿No quiere entrar?

Stefan estaba listo para decir que no, que él no era el padre. Pero en ese momento, Katherine extendió el brazo.

―Ven, Stefan.

Así que Stefan se levantó y entró con ellas.

―Bueno ―comenzó la doctora mientras tomaban asiento―. Mi nombre es Sage y yo seré tu obstetra durante tu embarazo si a ti te parece bien, cariño. Ahora voy a hacerte unas preguntas y luego te pesaré y mediré, ¿sí?

Katherine asintió y empezaron las preguntas de rigor hasta que Sage le pidió que se desvistiera para poder hacer el ultrasonido.

―Pondré esto en tu vientre; estará frio pero nos ayudará a ver al bebé, ¿está bien?

La futura madre asintió y luego de estremecerse la doctora depositó sobre el gel un artefacto mientras observaba la pantalla.

―Oh. Allí está ―sonrió. Katherine y Stefan observaron también la pantalla con sombras en blanco y negro.

Ella no podía distinguir nada. ¿La hacía eso una mala madre?

―¿Dónde está? ―preguntó Stefan, quien sostenía la mano de Katherine. Ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta.

―Es este puntito de aquí ―la mujer señaló en la pantalla. Es muy pequeño aun para distinguirlo pero allí está. ¿Quieren escuchar los latidos?

Hombre y paciente enarcaron las cejas.

―¿Se puede? ―preguntó Katherine con maravilla en la voz.

―Claro ―sonrió Sage mientras hacía algo con la máquina.

De pronto el sonido de un latido de corazón llenó la habitación. Iba rápido o lento, Katherine no podía describirlo pero ella sabía que desde ese momento aquel sería para ella el sonido más maravilloso del mundo. En ese momento cayó en cuenta que dentro de ella estaba creciendo algo. _Alguien_. Y que ese alguien sería para ella su pilar y su salvación de una vida sin sentido. Su bebé sería todo para ella; mantenerlo a salvo y feliz sería su prioridad, verlo crecer sano y darle amor, educarlo o llevarlo al kínder sería su vida.

Y ella amaba la idea.

No se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas había caído de sus ojos hasta que sintió los dedos vacilantes de Stefan borrar la humedad de sus mejillas. Se volvió con ojos llenos de lágrimas y adoración para encontrarse con que Stefan se había arrodillado en el suelo a su lado y sus ojos verdes se encontraban trasparentes de lágrimas.

Stefan enterró el rostro en su cabello rizado y Katherine acarició su cabello.

.

.

.

Llovía cuando Stefan y Katherine llegaron a la casa.

El viaje había sido tranquilo y ninguno de los dos había hablado. Katherine se encontraba maravillada por lo que crecía en su interior y Stefan se sentía trastornado. No sabía qué era lo que haría. Luego de escuchar aquel latido, su mente había vuelto a los recuerdos de su hijo. De la felicidad compartida con Isobel cuando vieron por primera vez a su hijo en la pequeña pantalla. Habían estado tan felices…

Cuando llegaron a la pensión ambos subieron a la habitación tras saludar a la señora Flowers. Katherine entró sonriendo y prácticamente danzó a través de la habitación mientras Stefan la observaba con una sonrisa en los labios. Era uno de esos días en los que él se sentía cansado pero intentaba sobrellevarlo. Y el ver el rostro feliz de Katherine hacía su día.

Hacía días que una idea había cruzado su mente pero…

―Stefan, ¿has visto mis sandalias?

El aludido rodó los ojos mientras se quitaba su abrigo. Katherine vivía perdiendo sus ropas. Quizás fuera el hecho de que siempre las sembraba por cualquier lugar y era Stefan quien las ordenaba. No era algo puntualmente malo ya que le daba algo que hacer. Además, todo ello merecía la pena la compañía de aquella dama.

―¿Qué es esto? ―preguntó Katherine a sus espaldas mientras él iba a buscar las dichosas sandalias. Un mareo cruzó en su cabeza pero él se detuvo un momento y luego siguió.

―¿Qué, Katherine? ―preguntó él mientras volvía al dormitorio. Y se congeló. Porque Katherine sostenía en sus manos un sobreñ

_El_ sobre.

―Katherine ―murmuró él sin respiración.

―¿Qué significa esto, Stefan? ―preguntó ella con voz estremecida.

Stefan cerró los ojos cuando se mareó nuevamente.

―Katherine…

―¿Stefan?

Pero él no contestó porque se encontraba cayendo hacia el suelo, incosciente.

―¡Stefan! ―Katherine se apresuró arrodillándose hacia su lado―. ¡Stefan! ―lo sacudió pero él no respondía―. ¡Auxilio! ―gritó a voz de pulmón―. ¡Alguien ayúdeme!

La puerta se abrió de repente y un hombre rubio entró.

―¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó mientras observaba a su nuevo amigo en el suelo. Luego observó a la muchacha y sus ojos se agrandaron―. ¿Katerina?

―¿Niklaus? ―preguntó ella, atónita. Luego sacudió la cabeza y miró hacia Stefan―. Llama a una ambulancia, por favor.

* * *

**[N. de A]:** _Mucho Steferine con partes de Klaroline y Delena. Ya sólo quedan dos o tres capítulos. Muchas gracias a todo el que lee la historia y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo…_

_**XOXO**_


	6. Chapter 6

.

**Declaimer:** _los_ _personajes le pertenecen a L. J. Smith y CW. Sólo la trama es mía._

.

.

**Memoria**

.

.

***-6-***

.

.

.

Aquel día fue el comienzo del final y a la vez el principio del comienzo.

Todo fue un cúmulo de sucesos que la dejaron débil en la sala de espera. Trató de no pensar en la ironía de la situación porque allí Katerina Petrova había conocido a Stefan Salvatore. Sólo que dentro de la habitación había estado ella y él en la sala de espera

―Ten ―un vaso de plástico con café humeante y negro adentro fue puesto en su línea de visión. La muchacha pestañó y lo tomó con el pulso controlado. No iba a decirle al hermano del padre de su hijo que no podía beber café así que alzó la mirada y sonrió trémulamente.

―Gracias ―musitó mientras rodeaba el vaso con sus manos, intentando, al menos, entibiar su piel.

No sabía que hacía Niklaus Mikaelson allí, de todas las personas en el mundo. Pero tampoco iba a preguntar. Por su sanidad mental, no lo haría. Era demasiado doloroso mirarlo y recordar a otro Mikaelson.

Niklaus y Katerina, los dos hermanos jóvenes de Elijah y Tatia. Los dos hermanos descartables, los dos hermanos sin los que sus familias podían vivir y continuar sus vidas.

Los dos hermanos desheredados y arrojados en el olvido.

Sintió cómo el rubio se sentó en el banco que estaba disponible a su lado.

―¿Sabes qué es lo que sucedió? ―preguntó él luego de un extenso silencio.

―No ―suspiró Katherine mientras recordaba aquel sobre―. Sólo… ―su voz se rompió y se aclaró la garganta―. Sólo espero que se encuentre bien.

Otro momento de silencio.

―¿Cómo has estado, Katerina? ―preguntó Klaus antes de beber un sorbo de su propio café―. La última vez que te vi estábamos en Bulgaria y no fue muy… plácido.

Eso era una manera suave de decirlo. La última vez que ambos se habían visto, sus padres habían descubiertos que ambos habían estado teniendo un romance con los prometidos de sus hermanos mayores, respectivamente.

Aquel no había sido un lindo día.

―He estado bien. Gracias por preguntar.

―¿Sabes? Es curioso verte aquí en _New Orleans _de todos los lugares en el mundo. ¿No te has cruzado por casualidad con Rebekah o Elijah?

No. No tenía que ir allí. Dolía mucho la respuesta a esa pregunta. Pero ella era una Petrova y los Petrova hacían lo mejor de las peores situaciones. Así que cuadró los hombros y lo miró al rostro.

―No ―respondió con voz suave―. La verdad es que no he tenido el placer. ¿Se encuentran bien, tu familia?

Klaus se encogió de hombros luego de inspeccionar su expresión con curiosidad.

―Supongo que sí. Mis padres siguen siendo los déspotas de siempre y mis hermanos iguales de malcriados. Los he visto hace unas semanas. Mi hermano Elijah, ¿te acuerdas de él? bueno, Elijah se ha casado.

Y allí estaba. Lo que Katherine no quería escuchar. Se levantó del asiento sin importarle que el vaso con café cayera en el suelo banco del pasillo y corrió hacia el baño.

Llegó justo a tiempo para inclinarse sobre el inodoro y vomitar.

En el pasillo, Klaus vio por donde Katerina había desaparecido, y suspiró antes de echarse hacia atrás y apoyar su cabeza contra la pared.

Klaus recordó la revelación de Rebekah el día de la boda.

Había sido una sorpresa encontrarse con la muchacha hacía apenas unas horas atrás pero en ese momento tenía sentido la presencia de Katerina en _New Orleans_.

Elijah de verdad la había cagado.

.

Katherine entró a la habitación luego de que el doctor se lo permitiera.

Cuando había vuelto del baño, Niklaus ya no estaba pero eso no la había hecho sentir mejor.

―Hey, pequeña cosa.

La muchacha intentó sonreír aunque los labios le temblaron.

―Hey ―se acercó a la cama y tomó la mano de Stefan para besarla con suavidad―. ¿Cómo te encuentras? ―preguntó. Stefan palmeó el costado de la cama y ella se sentó mientras intentaba no molestarlo.

―Estoy bien, Katherine. No debes preocuparte ―sus ojos verdes eran tranquilos y su sonrisa, suave.

―Stefan, ¿qué es lo que sucede? ―preguntó ella con lágrimas en los ojos―. Ese sobre…

Stefan suspiró.

―No quería que vieras eso.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó ella. Más que una pregunta hacia él, era una pregunta dirigida hacia el universo en general.

Él sonrió débilmente.

―Sabes que mi esposa y mi hijo murieron, ¿verdad? ―ella asintió con la cabeza―. Bueno, luego de que eso sucediera pensé que tendría que vivir con la culpa sobre mis hombros en lo que me restaba de vida.

―No fue tu culpa, Stefan.

―No. Pero sí fue mi culpa enamorarme de ella sabiendo que era de mi hermano.

―Un hermano que la abandonaba en la casa e iba de fiestas ―protestó Katherine con los ojos en lágrimas―. Tú mismo lo has dicho. Eso no me suena a amor.

―Pero la tomé ―murmuró Stefan― y no me arrepentí de ello aun sabiendo que destruí a mi hermano en el proceso.

Katherine no dijo nada. No podía decir nada. Ella había tomado al prometido de su hermana sin importarle su propia familia.

Aunque tampoco era como si Tatia sintiera algo verdadero por Elijah. Pero aún así…

―No fue tu culpa ―terminó por murmurar, sacudiendo la cabeza―. A menos, no sólo tuya, Stefan. Ahora, por favor te lo suplico, dime lo que hay en el sobre. Dime qué significa.

Stefan sonrió con melancolía mientras apartaba un rizo largo de su rostro para mirarla a los ojos.

―Tengo Leucemia, Katherine. Moriré en poco tiempo.

.

.

Stefan fue dado de alta al día siguiente y Klaus estuvo allí para ayudar a Katherine con todo. No continuó con la conversación que habían tenido el día anterior y ella se sintió aliviada. No necesitaba más momentos depresivos. Ya había llenado su cuota para toda una vida, pensó mientras veía cómo Stefan entraba al baño para darse una ducha.

Él se veía mucho mejor, de vuelta a su anterior ser.

Pero la noticia ya había hecho su impacto en Katherine.

Y allí estaba ella, embarazada y sola siendo cuidada por alguien que tenía sus días contados. Y lo sabía. Y aún así él jamás se había quejado por nada. ¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan injusta?

Se recostó sobre la cama y posó ambas manos sobre su vientre.

Suspiró.

Elijah se había casado. Lo había hecho. Katherine ya no tenía oportunidad.

―Creo que ya has llorado mucho, ¿no te parece? ―preguntó Stefan mientras entraba a la habitación. Toalla en mano, se secaba el cabello corto.

Katherine se incorporó sobre la cama y secó las lágrimas que no se había dado cuenta que había dejado escapar.

―¿Cómo puedes estar tan bien con ello? ―preguntó con voz ronca.

Stefan sonrió y se acercó a ella para sentarse a su lado.

―Ya lo he asimilado.

―¿No tienes miedo? ―preguntó entonces ella con voz ronca.

―Estoy aterrado ―admitió él.

La muchacha inhaló profundamente para dejar salir un largo suspiro.

―¿Qué hay de trasplantes? ―preguntó, de repente.

Stefan se volvió hacia ella con el seño fruncido.

―¿Qué?

―Sí ―siguió ella con voz animada―. Dijiste que tenías un hermano aquí en _New Orleans_. ¿Por qué él no puede ayudarte?

―Porque él no es compatible. El médico de nuestra familia ya hizo pruebas y Damon y yo no somos compatibles. Mi padre lo era pero él ya ha muerto.

La expresión del rostro de Katherine volvió a decaer.

―Oh. ¿No tienes más parientes?

―No ―negó él mientras ataba las agujetas de sus zapatillas―. Solo somos Damon y yo. Y pronto sólo será Damon.

.

.

.

―Hola, cariño.

―_Klaus_ ―la voz alegre del otro lado de la línea hizo que sus labios se curvaran en una pequeña sonrisa―. _¿Cómo has estado?_ ―preguntó Caroline.

_«Como alguien que se ha enterado que su único amigo va a morirse»_

―Bien, bien. Quería saber si hoy en la noche estás libre.

―_Hmm. En realidad iba a salir con unos amigos. ¿Quieres venir?_

―¿No voy a molestarte?

―_Claro que no. Prácticamente van a ir en parejas así que… sería agradable tenerte a mi lado cuando todos me boten._

―Me alegra ser de su servicio, señorita.

.

El club se encontraba lleno ya pero Caroline y Klaus pudieron hacer su camino hacia la mesa que ocupaban los amigos de la rubia.

Klaus se encontró presentándose a sí mismo a Bonnie Bennett, Jeremy y Elena Gilbert.

Y Damon Salvatore.

Aquello no podía ser posible. ¿Había alguna mínima chance de que conociera a dos hombres Salvatore que no estuvieran emparentados en _New Orleans_?

La respuesta era muy fácil.

_No._

* * *

**[N. de A]:** _Me había atascado con este fanfic pero ya estoy aquí. De nuevo conseguí el hilo de la historia._

_Se acerca el final, ya lo veo en el horizonte..._

**Muchas gracias a: **DianaGaby1116, _charlice_, BrisaTB y al único _Guest_ **por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior.**

_**¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**_

_**XOXO**_


End file.
